


Близкие люди

by fandom AnK 2020 (fandomAnK2020)



Series: АнК-фандом на ФБ-2020 [49]
Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, M/M, OOC, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26405740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomAnK2020/pseuds/fandom%20AnK%202020
Summary: Кинк на секс между старыми друзьями.
Relationships: Iason Mink/Katze
Series: АнК-фандом на ФБ-2020 [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871815
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки), Спецквест





	Близкие люди

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wild Card](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25904161) by [fandom AnK 2020 (fandomAnK2020)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomAnK2020/pseuds/fandom%20AnK%202020). 



Ясон Минк довольно застонал, закрыл глаза, развёл колени и, широко раскинув руки на кровати, погрузился в состояние покоя и чувственного блаженства. 

Катце — его представитель на чёрном рынке Амои и с некоторых пор больше друг и деловой партнёр, нежели подчинённый, — сосать умел так, что позавидовала бы самая опытная и старательная шлюха мидасских кварталов удовольствий. И что особенно ценно — минет он делал не просто виртуозно прекрасно, а относился к этому нелёгкому занятию творчески, с большой любовью к предмету труда и с глубоким пониманием сути поставленной задачи. 

Поставленной задачей сегодня было не максимально быстро прийти к разрядке, а наоборот — по возможности продлить процесс и удовольствие от предвкушения финала. Господин консул Амои давно знал, что именно вот такой неспешный и чувственный секс даёт его мозгу необходимый отдых, а телу — разрядку. И чем дольше этот мозг переключён с трудов праведных во благо родной планеты на самое приятное времяпровождение, какое Ясон только знал, тем лучше он работает в дальнейшем. 

Умелые губы Катце неспешно, но уверенно скользили по члену вверх-вниз, длинные чуткие пальцы аккуратно проникали в расслабленное анальное отверстие и в такт движениям ловкого языка поглаживали чувствительную точку внутри. Ясон тихо и сладко постанывал, наслаждаясь потрясающими ощущениями и покоем. 

С Катце они знали друг друга много лет. Когда Катце занимался своим самым любимым делом — неспешно и искусно ласкал прекрасное тело бывшего господина, — слова были не нужны: он чувствовал Ясона целиком, понимал и улавливал каждый стон, каждый взгляд и минимальное напряжение мышц. Катце давно прекрасно справлялся, принимая правильные решения за обоих не только на чёрном рынке, но и во время их нечастых, но ставших постоянными встреч. 

Это было изумительно, полный релакс.

Конечно, любил Ясон только Рики. 

Рики. Секс с ним был ярким и горячим, как бой, в котором Ясон всегда оставался ведущим, контролировал каждое движение, каждую брошенную фразу и голосовую модуляцию. Секс с Рики — это было нечто особенное, променять его на что-либо другое он никогда бы не согласился. Но иногда... Иногда так приятно отпустить себя — расслабиться в чутких объятиях того, кто знает твоё тело лучше тебя самого. 

Просто отдых без обязательств и объяснений, чтобы сбросить накопившееся напряжение.

Катце остановился, как всегда, умело подведя его почти к самому пику — всё именно так, как любил Ясон. Потом распрямил спину, расправил плечи и, грациозно потянувшись, опустился на четвереньки. Ясон тут же приподнялся, повернулся и встал на колени сзади, прижавшись грудью к узкой мускулистой пояснице. Легко прихватил зубами кожу между лопатками, вызвав тихий стон, коснулся губами мокрой от пота шеи и, толкнувшись в подготовленное к проникновению отверстие, плавно вошёл до половины, с наслаждением ощущая, как сжалось на члене тугое колечко мышц. Катце довольно охнул и прогнулся ещё сильней. Тогда Ясон вышел и снова вошёл уже полностью, размеренно покачивая бёдрами. Как же хорошо! Рука привычно нащупала налитый, крепкий стояк у Катце между ног — вверх-вниз и аккуратно подушечкой большого пальца по влажной головке, пока Катце не задышал часто и рвано. Ясон ускорил ритм, входя жёстко и глубоко и не переставая двигать рукой, пока Катце громко не вскрикнул и не забился в крепких объятиях, выплёскивая страсть на белые простыни. А теперь вынуть и в несколько движений додрочить на крепкую задницу. Он наклонился, ещё раз с удовольствием прижался губами к влажной коже шеи, втянул тонкими ноздрями острый, одуряюще приятный запах разгорячённого тела, слизнул солёную капельку пота с плеча — ох, просто восхитительно!

Всё-таки правду говорят, старая любовь не ржавеет. Пусть это даже не совсем любовь — они давно стали необходимы друг другу, как близкие, очень близкие люди. Точнее, как человек и не совсем человек. Какая разница? Они нужны друг другу — это главное. 

Потом они просто лежали рядом, курили и разговаривали. 

Катце тихо смеялся, рассказывал, что Рауль наконец обратил на него внимание, дело сдвинулось с мёртвой точки и, кажется, скоро его можно будет поздравить. Ясон его лениво поддразнивал и жаловался, что жизнь в Апатии ему не нравится, но Рики себя там чувствует лучше, чем в Эос, это хорошо, и что маразмы прилично глючившей в последнее время Юпитер достали до печёнок. Что хватит тянуть и пора наконец решиться и взорвать его и Рики в Дана Бан к рагоновой матери.

Маленькая планетка с горсткой переселенцев, на самой окраине Млечного Пути, уже готова принять беглецов, а Рауль, он уверен, будет счастлив бросить бессмысленные и давно надоевшие ему проекты по производству безмозглых пэтов и наконец заняться настоящей наукой. Последние годы Ясон с Катце неплохо поработали на чёрном рынке, и средств для обустройства на новом месте должно хватить с лихвой. Поэтому пора выдать уже взрывчатку тому полубезумному монгрелу из прошлого Рики, а разговор с Раулем он берёт на себя, Катце не стоит беспокоиться. 

Катце соглашался, что Рауль не дурак и выгоду свою понимает, а ему нужна ещё неделя, Гай созрел, дело за малым... и нет, он совсем не беспокоится, с чего ты взял? Если Ясон говорит, что всё будет хорошо — так оно и есть. Ценить отношения и доверять друг другу они научились уже давно.


End file.
